New Ducklings In A New Pond
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: House has just hired a new team and finds himself missing the old one. Maybe it's possible that part of his old team misses him too?
1. You Want To Relive The Past

CHAPTER 1: YOU WANT TO RELIVE THE PAST

CHAPTER 1: YOU WANT TO RELIVE THE PAST

It was the end of the day. Cameron was still in the Nurse West Wing. She was doing some last minute work on a patient's file. She sat on the hospital bed and sighed. She threw the folder holding the file to the side and looked up at the ceiling. She was startled by the sound of a cane and two feet coming towards her. Cameron looked and saw House in front of her.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you and your _ducklings_ working on a case?" Cameron snipped. She stood up and grabbed the folder. Cameron looked down at the folder in her hands. She jotted something down with her pen. She looked back up to see that House had already looked at what she wrote.

"I should be _here_." House said sarcastically. "Apparently you have a patient who has a terrible headache."

Cameron gave him an annoyed look and put the folder on the tray next to her. "It's a _cranial _infection." Cameron said to him. "It's very serious." She said it like she was trying to prove it to herself and not just him. It really was just a headache. She knew her logic was terrible but she hoped it became something bigger so she could rub it in House's face.

"Come on Cameron. Is this really what you want? To be taking care of whiney little kids who hurt themselves, playing with something they shouldn't have been touching in the first place?" House truly asked.

"I'm taking care of patients just like I was when I was part of your team." She answered. "Just because my job doesn't let me save lives everyday, doesn't mean I'm not doing something worth while." She said as she brushed passed him with a different file in her hands, headed towards the other side of the Nurse's Station. House followed her.

"I know you would rather be working with me on my team again." He insisted.

"You know, I may be mistaken here, but I think you're asking to hire me back." Cameron replied.

"I never fired you."

"Right, but I quit. I can't House. You have a new team, I don't want to interfere with them." Cameron argued.

"If anything they're interfering with you." House said. He played with a pen on the table next to him.

"Huh?" Cameron replied, confused.

"They're always running to you and Chase when I even say something that they think is a puzzle. They're pretty much incapable of surviving without you." House said as he whirled the pen around in his finger tips.

"That's why _Foreman_ is on your team too." Cameron said, dumbly. She secretly loved still being in the loop. She loved how Thirteen and Kutner would always ask her if what House was doing now was the same thing he did when she was working for him. She loved how Taub would trade her coffee in the morning for stories of when she was one of the ducklings. The only good thing about leaving and going to the Nurse wing was the fact that she was still connected.

"Foreman? He's only there because Cuddy let me keep him."

"He's not a puppy, House." Cameron replied with a grin.

"You're right. He's not nearly as cute." He threw the pen up in the air then caught it.

"So you admit you think puppies are cute," Cameron laughed. "You little softy." She playfully hit his chest and walked back to the hospital bed where they were earlier. House turned around, his gaze following her.

"I'm not asking you to come back." He said gruffly. Cameron looked at him. "I just thought you might want to be part of the inner circle again."

"I'm fine how I am, House." She replied. "And besides," She said slyly. She walked up to him. "I _am _part of the inner circle. You're the one who said your team is always bugging me."

"Yea but that isn't _really_ involvement." House said.

"How do you figure?" Cameron tested him.

House was running out of smart replies.

"Don't you want to be part of the team again?"

"Ha! So it all comes out now!" Cameron laughed.

"I could fire Thirteen." House said like it was really a potential action.

"You can't fire Thirteen! And why did you automatically turn to firing Thirteen?" Cameron replied quickly. House didn't say anything. A sparkle irrupted in Cameron's eyes. A wide grin arrived on her face. "You hired Thirteen to replace me!"

"You don't know that." House replied.

"She looks _just _like me." Cameron argued in a playful tone.

"That was a _coincidence._" House tried to defend.

"Nope." Cameron said bluntly. "It wasn't."

"Yes." House said even blunter. "It was." House moved closer to her.

Cameron noticed House was flirting. She embraced the moment and decided to use it to the best of her advantage.

"House, if you want me back so bad, all you have to do is ask."

"Yea, but that would involve me actually showing that I miss you and you know how that just isn't my nature."

"Fine. But I know deep inside that all you want to do is get me and Chase back on your team. You want to relive the past. It's okay." She stepped back and started walking away.

"So that's it?" House asked.

Cameron turned around while walking. "That's it." She said as she loosely threw her hands in the air. She kept walking away and pushed open the door of the hospital, and left.

**Yes, I have decided to do another House fanfic. I really wanted to another story, so I hope you like it so far and trust me there's more to come. Please leave your reviews because I **_**know**_** you wanna. 3 Thanks**


	2. Coffee Currency

CHAPTER 2: COFFEE CURRENCY

CHAPTER 2: COFFEE CURRENCY

It was the next morning.

Thirteen stared into a half empty mug. She sighed as she grazed her slender finger tips around the rim.

"How's it going?" Cuddy sat down next to her.

"Good, I guess. Why are you here?" Thirteen asked.

"Well, I wanted to have a nice conversation with you." Cuddy answered.

"Yea right. _That's _why you have _two _coffee cups." Thirteen replied looking at the cups but not her.

"Okay fine. You caught me. I need you to let me in on what's going on with House. He's been so out of it lately." Cuddy replied dully.

"Isn't he always?"

"Yea, but it's different now. He seems… distracted." She held up the coffee cup. "I was hoping you would know something about it." She smiled.

"You were going to buy this information with coffee?" Thirteen asked, amused. Cuddy nodded. "I don't know anything Cuddy. Sorry." Thirteen brushed her off so easily.

"Fine." Cuddy stood up. "You can keep the coffee." Cuddy said nicely then left.

Thirteen stared at the hot coffee for a few seconds before pouring it into her mug. She sipped it thoughtfully. House _had_ seemed really weird lately. But why should Cuddy care? Thirteen guessed it was just because Cuddy may be concerned if it affected his work. She stood up. She set the mug down and headed for the elevator.

She pressed number 3, the floor of the diagnostic room.

MEANWHILE IN THE DIAGNOSTIC ROOM

"Why isn't House here?" Taub asked as he flipped through the newspaper.

"Is that a serious question?" Kutner replied dully. "He hasn't been here for almost a week."

"I've seen him around the hospital." Taub replied.

"Just never in here." Kutner said, almost finishing his sentence.

Taub looked to the door when he heard high heals clicking on the marble floor.

Thirteen walked in with a tired look on her face. She slumped down in the chair next to Kutner.

"Where have you been?" Kutner asked.

"Coffee."

"Maybe that's where House is everyday." Taub added.

"Nah, Cameron gets him coffee every morning." Kutner said.

"Cameron gets him what?" A woman's voice startled them and they turned around.

"Hey Cameron." Thirteen said sleepily.

"Well we're all happy and skippy today." She replied jokingly.

"Just because Cameron gets his coffee, doesn't mean he doesn't get more throughout the day." Traub said, still looking at his newspaper.

"What are we talking about?" Cameron asked as she sat next to Thirteen.

"Where House has been lately." Thirteen replied.

"Hasn't he been around here?" Cameron asked.

"No, we haven't talked to him since last Thursday." Kutner said.

"Really? I just talked to him yesterday." Cameron replied. They looked at her. "Well, I gave him the regular coffee that I get him when I'm getting mine."

"That's the _only_ time you talked to him yesterday?" Taub asked.

"Well, no. We talked briefly that night in the Nurse's West Wing."

"What about?" Thirteen asked without looking at Cameron.

"Just my job in the Nurse Wing." Cameron said casually.

"You liking it there?" Kutner asked.

"Yea, I am. It's not as intense as this job, but I feel like I'm doing something."

"This is intense?" Thirteen said jokingly rhetorical.

"It was." Taub said, putting emphases on 'was'. He set down his newspaper.

"Now we're all going to get our capes and become superheroes? Cuz that's the _only _way we're going to find House." Thirteen said.

"Well if you want." Cameron stood up. "I'm going to go find Cuddy." Cameron smiled and walked out of the room.

"We're getting no where fast." Kutner said. "The only way to find House is to look."

"Fine, let's just go." Thirteen said as she stood up.

"What's wrong with you today?" Taub said as he stood.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She replied, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

They headed down the hallway to the elevator. Kutner pressed number 5, Wilson's floor.

**Chapter 2 done. Please leave reviews, it helps me become a better writer. Thanks and watch out for new chapters!**


	3. Wilson Doesn't Have All The Answers

CHAPTER 3: WILSON DOESN'T HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS

CHAPTER 3: WILSON DOESN'T HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS

House clasped his fingers around the cap of his Vicodin bottle. He shook the remains into his hand then cupped it over his mouth. He let the pills fall on his tongue, dry swallowing them with ease. He gripped his cane and held it up to the tv buttons. He used the end of the cane to hit the channel button.

MEANWHILE IN CUDDY'S OFFICE

"Where's House?" Cameron said without a hello, as she trudged into Cuddy's office.

"I don't know. I actually had to stoop so low as to buy information from Thirteen." Cuddy said. She was sitting in her chair, playing solitaire on her computer.

"How did that work out?"

"Not well. I lost a cup of coffee and didn't get any information at all." Cuddy replied, wirily.

"You tried to buy information with coffee?" Cameron asked, sounding more amused than Thirteen did when she asked.

"I was desperate." Cuddy replied with a slight laugh. "He hasn't filled out paper work in a week. He hasn't talked to anyone. Not even me." As soon as she said it, she regretted it. The last think she wanted was Cameron thinking she had a thing for House. There were enough people who thought that.

Cameron didn't even seem to notice. "I just came to see if you gave him a vacation or something."

"No. I didn't." She replied.

"His whole team hasn't seen him in pretty much a week." Cameron replied.

"You know, I bet Wilson would have an idea at where House is." Cuddy offered.

"He would have said something by now." Cameron said.

"Not necessarily."

"Maybe we should just check." Cameron said. Cuddy nodded and Cameron followed her to the elevator.

They walked into the elevator and the doors closed. Cameron lifted her slender finger to the buttons. "Number five right?"

MEANWHILE IN WILSON'S OFFICE:

"I don't know why House hasn't been around lately, but I'm sure it's no big deal." Wilson said as he put his feet up on the desk. Thirteen was standing between Kutner and Taub.

"We know it probably isn't a big deal, we just want to find him." Thirteen said.

"Aw, you miss House?" Wilson teased.

"No." Thirteen said quietly.

They spun around to see Cuddy and Cameron in the doorway.

"We all had the same idea I guess." Cuddy said.

"Where's Chase and Foreman? Shouldn't they be involved in this mess?" Cameron asked no one in particular.

"They're lost too?" Kutner asked in a whiney tone.

"Not lost, just not here." Cuddy replied.

"This is really stupid. We need to find House." Cameron announced. "We need to split up. Cuddy and Wilson will look together in the West Wing of the hospital. Kutner and Taub cover the East Wing. Thirteen and I will search in the North Wing. And I guess until Chase and Foreman get involved, Thirteen and I can check the South Wing too." Everyone was surprised that Cameron took some much initiative, but they went along.

Everyone got in their pairs and headed out of the room.

"Check everywhere!" Cuddy snapped to everyone as they separated.

Let the search commence.

**Yup, third chapter yay! Remember I love reviews!**


	4. Wild House Chase

CHAPTER 4: WILD HOUSE CHASE

CHAPTER 4: WILD HOUSE CHASE

Cameron and Thirteen walked down the North Hallway. They searched twelve rooms before Cameron finally said something.

"Okay, this is wasting time. How about I go to the South Wing and you stay looking here. I'll call you if I find him and you call me if you find him." Cameron said as she whipped out her phone. Thirteen took hers out. They switched phones and typed each others numbers into them, set them to speed dial, and switched them back.

"Okay, good luck." Thirteen said as Cameron walked out of the room. Cameron smiled back and she was gone.

MEANWHILE WITH CUDDY AND WILSON:

"Why do you think he's gone?" Cuddy asked as they walked down their hallway.

"I don't know why people care so much, he always disappears." Wilson replied, leaning on a glass door.

"Not for days on end." Cuddy said as she peeked into a room. No House.

"He's probably watching his weird soap opera in the projection room." Wilson said dully as he rested on the door.

Cuddy turned to him with a smile and big eyes. "Wilson! You're a genius!" Cuddy exclaimed. She headed down the South Wing hallway. Wilson closely followed.

MEANWHILE WITH CAMERON:

Cameron secretly knew exactly where House was. She didn't want anyone else to know. She liked having that kind of secret feel with House because it made her feel like she and House shared something that even him and Cuddy didn't share, Trust.

She walked into the projection room and closed the door behind her.

Cameron took a deep breath and walked towards the back of the theater like room. She saw House's shadow in the distance and kept walking towards it. She finally sat down next to him.

"Soap operas House?" She asked finally.

"Yep." House replied. "Popcorn?" He asked as he held out a bag to her.

"Everyone is looking for you." She said without answering the popcorn question.

"I know." House replied almost immediately.

"Then why are you here?"

"There's popcorn here." House replied as if he was a teenager refusing to clean his room.

"They'll probably be here any second House."

"Then kiss me now." Cameron looked over at him when he said this. "Just wanted to say something to change the subject." House said. He threw a piece popcorn into his mouth.

"I know." Cameron said. She looked at the TV. "Why do you even watch this? It's so cheesy."

"Cheesy is better than depressing." He replied in his rough voice. Cameron rolled her eyes

"Not really. At least depressing movies have a believable story line." She grabbed the popcorn from House. "In cheesy movies everyone falls in love and no one ever dies." She reached her hand in the bag. "That's not life." She said as she threw a piece of popcorn in the air and caught it in her mouth. She chewed and looked at House. "Are you wondering why I'm so morbid?"

"No, I want to know when you got those skills." House replied.

"I always had skills, just I never had a chance to show my amazing popcorn skills." Cameron replied with a laugh.

"I don't think you're morbid. You tell the truth." House said with a chuckle. "But there are good things in the world." He looked into her eyes. "The real magic is finding them." Cameron had never seen this side of House. She wanted to kiss him so bad. She was hesitant at first.

Cameron cupped his jaw in her delicate hand. She grazed her thumb over his stubble. She slowly brought herself to him. House's eyes closed heavenly as there lips got closer and closer.

"What the hell?" Cameron looked up from her almost fantasy to see Cuddy standing in the door with Wilson behind her.

"Shit!" Cameron whispered sharply. She stood up and practically ran down the stairs, passed Cuddy and Wilson, and she sprinted down the hall.

"Cameron!" House called back, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Cuddy and Wilson stood there in disbelief. Cuddy gave House a how-could-you-do-this-and-I'll-talk-to-you-later look, and left to find Cameron.

Wilson scratched the back of his head and walked up to House's and sat down next to him.

"So has this happened more than once?" Wilson asked.

"What, being caught by my unbelievably nosey friend and my pretentious boss?" House scowled back. He couldn't believe that he had been so close to kissing Cameron and then just like that the chance was gone.

"Sorry." Wilson put his hand on House's shoulder. "I know only few of us get that chance."

House picked up his cane and stood up. It wasn't the right time to talk to Wilson about this. An appropriate time would include a bottle of whiskey and pro wrestling match on the TV. He walked down the steps and out of the room, leaving Wilson there to gaze at the screen. The credits were rolling. Wilson gritted his teeth and stood up. The Soap Opera was done but the drama was _far_ from over.

**I hope you liked this chapter and please leave reviews!**


	5. Cuddy's Questions

CHAPTER 4: CUDDY'S QUESTIONS

CHAPTER 5: CUDDY'S QUESTIONS

Cuddy stressfully looked it every room she passed to see if Cameron was there.

After ten gruesome minutes of peering through windows and slightly opening doors, she finally found Cameron in her office, sitting in her chair with her head in her hands. Why hadn't Cuddy come here first?

Cuddy quietly walked in and shut the door. Cameron looked up to see Cuddy standing in front of her. God. Cameron grimily looked at Cuddy. She always had every fricking hair in place. She was perfect. Why couldn't she just leave Cameron alone this once?

"Hey." Cuddy said with a smile. She sat down in the seat in front of Cameron's desk. "This is kind of different. Usually you and I are the opposite way." Cuddy said, trying to force a joke.

"What? Usually I catch _you_ and House in mid-kiss and _you_ look like the idiot?" Cameron's voice was frosty and harsh. She gave Cuddy dagger eyes. Cuddy looked down and played with her cuticles. This was the first time Cameron had ever seen Cuddy so…. vulnerable. Was Cameron making her this way? And more importantly how could Cameron use it to her advantage. All these thoughts were whirling around inside Cameron's head, she almost didn't hear Cuddy say what she said next.

"I'm sorry Cameron."

"Huh?" Cameron looked shocked that she apologized.

"You and House were obviously _sharing something… special._" Cuddy choked down the words. This was _too_ weird.

Cameron sat up and put a strand of hair behind her left ear. "It was just a kiss." She started. "Well, it wasn't even that."

"If you don't mind me asking…" Cuddy sat forward. Cameron could tell Cuddy was about to _pry_. She could always tell.

"What?" Cameron replied icily.

"Do you and House have a…" Cuddy coughed the next words. "Sex life together?" Cameron's right eye brow raised like it was going to touch her hair line.

"Wow." Cameron replied with a little giggle. "Um no, but I'm surprised that you would ask. Really surprised." Silence. "Um… Why did you ask?"

"I'm interested it all my employs lives." Cuddy rested her cupped hands in her lap.

"I'm not your employee."

"House is." Cuddy words seemed to slip out of her lips.

"I guess."

"Actually you are my employee too because you work for him." Cuddy added.

"Okay. Whatever." Cameron stood up and sighed. She looked down at Cuddy. _Ha! I'm taller than you! _Cameron thought to herself grimily. She walked out of the room. Cuddy's eyes held her gaze until she left.

Cuddy let out a huge, uneasy breath.

**This chapter was a challenge but its done. Please leave me a review and I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


	6. In The Hall

CHAPTER 6: IN THE HALLS

CHAPTER 6: IN THE HALLS

Wilson's head was in a fog. He was walking down the hallway and all he could think about was Cameron's beautifully stunned face when he and Cuddy caught her and House in mid kiss. He wanted to be in House's position so bad. He wanted to touch her perfectly soft porcelain skin. He wanted to smell her chocolate brown hair. Wilson wanted to feel her smooth lips on his. This was getting crazy. Wilson's fantasies flipped through his mind, he barely noticed a tall woman wearing dress pants and a short vest under a white dress shirt. He finally noticed the person and looked up. It was Cameron.

"Hey." Wilson said, stopping her in the hallway. Cameron looked like she just laughed long about something. _You know what…_

"Hi Wilson." She smiled, praying to God that Wilson wouldn't mention what happened just a half an hour earlier. She inspected her nails. Her nail polish was a perfect shiny blood red colored.

"I'm sorry me and Cuddy walked in like that." He replied. Cameron shifted uncomfortably on her kitten heals. The happy expression faded into the same one she had when Cuddy talked to her, uneasy. Wilson looked into her eyes. "And I'm even more sorry for the way Cuddy didn't just leave."

"You could have left too." Cameron snapped.

"What can I do for an apology?" Wilson asked in a seductive voice. Cameron tried to ignore it.

"You _did. _You said sorry. I don't need anything else." She said sweetly. She kept walking but Wilson softly grabbed her arm.

The sweet touch of her skin made Wilson stumble on his next few words. "I actually needed to talk to you about something else. Will you meet me in my office in ten?"

"I guess, sure." She replied with a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you in ten."

**Thanks for reading this chapter and keep an eye out for the next one!**


	7. Legally Binding

CHAPTER 7: LEGALLY BINDING

CHAPTER 7: LEGALLY BINDING

Cameron walked into Wilson's office and shut the door. He was sitting at his desk. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Cameron. Sit down."

Cameron sat on the comfortable couch that faced opposite his desk. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about House."

"Oh god!" Cameron rested her head in her head in frustration and exhaustion.

"I just want to know what you see in him." Wilson said sternly he stood up and walked to the front of his desk. He leaned on his desk.

"I don't know why it's your business." Cameron replied.

Wilson walked up closer to her. He put his left hand on the couch arm rest.

"Wilson-" Cameron started.

His face got closer to hers. Wilson put his right hand on Cameron's thin thigh. "You could have younger," Wilson kissed her lips. "And sexier." Cameron screamed under her lips as Wilson's pressed to hers.

"Wilson! STOP!" She screamed with her lips pressed. She pushed hard on his chest and he pushed harder on her thigh. He slid his hand up her body. Wilson's hand slid up her shirt and touched her flat stomach and worked it's way to her bra. "Please stop!" She whispered quietly, tears welding in her eyes. Wilson pushed her down on the couch and pinned her down. He started to unbutton her sweater vest.

Cameron struggled to get her phone out of pocket. She struggled violently open it. Wilson's hand slid down her thigh, knocking the phone out of her hand. Cameron leapt forward but Wilson pushed her down again as his hand found her pants zipper. Wilson unzipped her pants as she squirmed violently. She squirmed so violently that Wilson's finger got stuck in the zipper and he cut himself.

"Damn." Wilson whispered sharply. Cameron took advantage of the moment and kneed him in the crotch. Wilson yelped in pain and fell to the floor. Cameron quickly jumped off the couch and ran to the door.

She gripped it tightly and turned the knob, but it was locked. Cameron looked back and saw Wilson still suffering from the knee to the crotch. A sense of self satisfaction swept over her. Cameron quickly bent down and grabbed her phone of the floor and speed dialed the first number she though of. The phone rang a few times and finally the person picked up.

"Hello?" The person said.

"It's Cameron." Cameron said, barely with any breath.

"Cameron? Why are you out of breath?" The person's voice sounded concerned.

"I'm locked in Wilson's room!" Cameron said, practically in tears at this point.

"Okay, I'll be right there! Don't move." The person hung up.

"Where the hell do they expect me to go?" Cameron asked herself grimly. She looked around the room in hast because Wilson was getting up. She frantically looked for something to hit him with. There was nothing but a lamp that was screwed to the wall. _Damn._ Cameron thought to herself. "I called." Cameron said, stumbling on a few words. She stepped back. She felt her fingers touch the wall. There was nowhere else to go.

"I know. That's why I need you to do something for me." Wilson replied, looking flushed, still holding his crotch. He was standing still though.

"Why the hell would I do _anything _for _you_?!" Cameron said sharply. Her breath was calming down a bit but you could still hear the scarcity in her voice.

"Because if _anyone finds out_ about this, I will get fired, and so will House." Wilson replied.

"Why House?" Cameron said confused.

"Because our contract to get the job at the hospital was if both of signed on. We share the same salary and if one of us gets fired so does the other."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Cameron spat.

"Doesn't matter, Allison!" Wilson replied.

"Don't! Call. Me. That." Cameron's words were frosty and mean. Daggers shot through her eyes into Wilson's.

"Fine." Wilson replied dryly. "I was saying that it doesn't matter if it makes sense or not! Legally, that's how it is."

"Cuddy will never agree to that once she knows the whole story." Cameron said.

"Legally, she has to go with it no matter what."

"God, I wish you would stop saying 'legally'." Cameron replied, annoyed.

Just then the door opened and Cuddy walked in. "What is going on in here?" Cuddy asked in an angry voice, pointed towards Wilson. Wilson looked at Cameron and Cameron looked down.

"Sorry, I uh…" Cameron stammered. She searched for an excuse but found none. "Yea, sorry." Cameron walked out of the room and started down the hallway.

Cuddy looked at Wilson surprised and Wilson returned a dumbfounded look to her. Cuddy left the room, wanting answers.

**This chapter is done! Yes! I stayed up till 1:12 am writing this so I hope you liked it. PLEASE leave a review for me. I will have the next chapter up soon. Thanx!**


	8. Everyone Lies

I'm so sorry about taking so very long to update my stories because I've been working on a new one and I have a few more to ca

**I'm so sorry about taking so very long to update my stories because I've been working on a new one and I have a few more to catch up with**. **(p.s.- check them out!) Thank you and please enjoy!**

Cuddy couldn't stop thinking about Cameron and Wilson. Thoughts raced through her head.

Was Wilson trying to rape Cameron? Should I report this? It's probably nothing. But what if it's not? What if-

"Cuddy?" Cuddy's brain switched to social mode when she saw Cameron.

"Hey." Cuddy replied. "You know, you can always talk to me about whatever happened between you and Wilson, it's best that I know."

"I'm not quite sure I can do that." Cameron replied hesitantly.

"What? Why?"

"Because, I don't want to jeopardize someone's career." Cameron replied.

"If you're talking about your career, Cameron, don't worry! You _can't_ get in trouble for what ever happened!" Cuddy reassured her.

"Okay, I will tell you when I think I should." Cameron finally said.

"Maybe you should tell House, if you're more comfortable telling him." Cuddy replied.

"I think that would be even _worse_." Cameron replied.

"So something _did _happen!" Cuddy said accusingly.

"You don't know that for sure." Cameron replied.

"But you said it would be bad to tell House, so it must be something." Cuddy said.

"Everyone lies, Cuddy. No one is an exception."

**Okay, so I know this was UNBELIEVABLY short but right now I'm in the process of finishing chapters for this story, House MD: The Second Chance, a new Wizard's of Waverly Place fanfic, and Welcoming the Little One. Please feel free to check out any of those stories and to review this one! Thanks! Newer, longer chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
